Shippo's revenge
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Hmm, what happens when kagome brings shippo a little gift from her time. Is that the strong, tough inuyasha trembling from a kitsune child.  Hilarious funny fic, rated pluss  just to be safe, pls read and review. NO FLAMERS : . One-shot by Dragon and Keo


Shippos revenge ... one shot by =keo= and dragon

disclaimer: We dont own inuyasha

{A/N: =Keo=: HI EVERYONE, and welcomes to our new one shot.  
Dragon: as you may have notest, none of us have updated any storys or writen any new ones in ages, for that we are truly sorry :(.  
=Keo=: Yah, its the truck driver dudes fault :(.  
Dragon: for those who dont know, =keo= got hit by a car after a truck drove on the path knocking her into the road, she went to hospital with a few broken bones and a concusion but nothing too serious... untill she left the hospital.  
(Flash back ~ =Keo=: FINALY, I was getting real tired of that hospital bed, Dragon: Well at least your ok now, =Keo=: Yah, Im good now (*passes out), Dragon:  
KEO :O, ~ end flash back).  
=Keo=: turns out I ruptured my spleen :D and had mass internal bleeding, the next thing I remember after passing out was waking up back in a hospital bed with a scar where I had surgery TT_TT.  
Dragon: we were all so scared, but ya pulled through :), and we even put all our money together to buy you a gift.  
=Keo=: tickets to MEC anime comic convention in london on saterday ^_^, you guys are the best.  
Dragon: chichis still mad at you tho cos you wouldnt dress up like shippo for cosplay.  
=keo=: Well it would look silly on my own, pluss my mom made me a rlly KAWII kitty costume so im gonna wear it, IF any of you readers out their are goin, then look out for me, im the one with the papermache anime cat head and red ribbons and gold bells, be sure to say hi ^_^.  
Dragon: Anyway, we just randomly came up with this, Im gonna type it cos =keo= has a broken arm.  
+keo=: on with the story, PLEASE reveiw, it would mean alot ^_.}

"What a beautifull day" shippo sighed as he hopped onto inuyashas sholder, only to be bashed on the head and knocked to the ground, "WAAH, KAGOOOMEEE" the kitsune cryed fake tears awaiting revenge in the form of sits. Sango and miroku covered their ears absently while the inu hanyou flattened his to his skull, "INUYASHA SIT BOY" kagome yelled as he crashed to the ground with a thud followed by alot of sour grumbles and unheard curses, ahh yes, a compleatly normal day in fuedal japan for the inu gang.  
"Youd think he'd learn after this long" the fox kit sighed as he nursed his bump, sango and miroku nodded in unison as the monks wandering hands creaped up a certain demon slayers leg towards his target, "HENTAI" she screemed as she slapped him hard around the face. "Bitch" inuyasha growled as the spell relesed him and he caught up with his companions, "Poor little guy, did the big stupid meany dog hurt you" kagome soothed her little fox friend as she cradeled him in her arms while compleatly ignoring the grumbles of the hanyou. Shippo nodded as he pouted fakely, "Well mabey he should SIT down and learn some mannors, I had a friend with a dog back in my time, she taught him to SIT so that every time she said SIT he would SIT, then he was better behaved when he knew who the boss was" the girl grinned, shoppo snickered at the bully that now lie twitching in a four foot hole in the ground. "I have somthing to help you feel better" kagome smiled sweetly as she watched the injured kitsunes face brighten considerably, he nodded and grew exited as the girl dug through her bag searching for her target. "Ah ha,  
heres my special whistle" she called triumpfently as she drew a shiny small item from the giant yellow backpack, "Whats a wiffle?" shippo asked exitedly, the girl giggled at his mispronounciation, "Its called a whistle shippo, and its an item that you blow in and ... well just blow it and see" the girl explained as she looked over at the dog half demon as she picked himself up from the hole looking verry angry and a little dizy, her eyes grew an evil glint. The confused kit greatfully took the small silver item and held it to his mouth before taking a deep breath and blowing as hard as he could into the contraption. "... Kagome noting happened"  
miroku concluded scepticly as he peered over at the whistle, meanwhile kagome broke down laughing, clutching her sides, "Whatya laughing at kagome?" shippo asked confusedly. He looked over in the direction the girl seemed to be facing only to be met with the peculior sight of the tought demon slaying hanyou backed up into a tree as pale as a sheep, he was trembling and sweating as his claws dug deeply into the tree , eyes wide and ears plastered to his head,  
he looked as if he had seen somthing a hundred times scaryer that naraku. Everyone (exept kagome whom was too busy laughing her ass off) stared at him skepticly,  
he didnt seem to agnolage them, his eyes stayed focused on the whistle in the foxes hand. Shippo cocked his head before an idea came to mind, he decided to test it out, lifting the whistle to his mouth once again, he blew a little less hard into the peice of metal, still no sound seemed to emerge, but to the kitsunes suprise,  
inuyasha let out a mighty whimper and winced his eyes while pulling his knees up to his chest in a child like sitting possition. After taking n the newly discovered information,  
the young kit began joining kagome in lauging, soonly joined by the monk and slayer who covered their moths trying not to snicker. "W w w w what i is t t t that t t t thing?" inuyasha stuttered not taking his eyes off the whistle, "That, my friend is a dog whistle, I figured that if im not around then shippo needs some protection from you" kagome managed between giggles as she began to calm down. The hanyou began to breath a little more normaly as his poor abused ears stopped ringing,  
"A what?" he asked angrly, "A dog whistle, its a special device from my time that is used to train badly behaved dogs, it creates a high pitched sound wich only dogs can hear and its designed to freak them out, seems to work too" she explained as the giggles began to retern. Inuyasha growled furiously as the girl as he flatterned down his hair which had previously been standing on end a little, suddenly shippo gave the whistle another hard blow, the dog boy gave a loud yelp before leaping up and grabbing the neerest tree branch (think scared cat), this caused everyone to fall back into full out laughter, "S s s shut u u up, i i its n n not f f funny" the hanyou stuttered/snapped as he trempled clinging onto the branch, "Thanks kagome, its the bestest gift ever" shippo laughed evily. 


End file.
